The 'Mass Spectrometry and Imaging Technologies in Geroscience1 P30 Core will consist of an integrated suite of mass spectrometry and microscopic imaging technologies coupled to specific protein and small molecule drug and metabolite analysis assays and bioenergetic analysis. The aims of this P30 Core are to integrate the unique instrumentation facilities at the Buck Institute in imaging and mass spectrometry to target the needs of the 10 components of the U54 in structural and functional proteomics, and for the analysis of drugs and targeted metabolites that constitute this Geroscience initiative. Specifically, the imaging and mass spectrometry technologies will encompass;(i) functional and fixed-cell imaging using protein-specific fluorophores and antibodies, (ii) functional analysis of intact neurons and other cells including bioenergetic and redox measurements, (iii) development and implementation of protein chemistries, (iv) mass spectrometry-based analysis of proteins, including their identification, quantitation, interactions and posttranslational modifications, (v) mass spectrometry imaging and profiling studies, and (vi) drug and metabolite analyses. These studies will be carried out on a range of aging and aging-related disease models that constitute the components of this U54. The P30 core will consist of two main but integrated parts: 'Functional and Structural Imaging Technologies'directed by Dr. Nicholls and 'Mass Spectrometry Technologies'directed by the principal investigator, Dr. Bradford Gibson. We propose to apply and integrate these instrument-based technologies at the very earliest stages of experimental design and work closely with the other investigators to develop, optimize, and implement these mass spectrometry and imaging technologies.